I'm Dreaming of a White(Knight) Christmas
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: Weiss never liked Christmas, and the Christmas party at Beacon only served to bring back bad memories for the heiress. However, she's not the only one who doesn't feel the Christmas spirit. A certain blonde dunce has his own issues with the most wonderful time of the year. Perhaps they can find some Christmas joy in one another's presence.


**HEEELLLLOOOO AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a little present to all of you (especially my fellow White Knight fans) I have made this cute little Christmas one shot for all of you to enjoy. This story takes some place after the Vytal festival, and for the sake of this story (and because my poor babies deserve to be happy) in this story the Vytal festival attack never happened. I also have some (relatively) important news for all of you in the Author's Notes at the end of this story, so please give it a look.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (or whatever other holiday you may celebrate this time of year).**

 **With all that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"IIIIIIIIT'S CHRISTMAS!" cheered Ruby Rose, then guzzled the eggnog in her glass until naught but tiny little droplets remained.

Weiss was fairly certain Yang had spiked the drink, a suspicion that was given credence by the way Ruby staggered and giggled and Yang sniggered as she watched people fill their cups up. It was for this reason that the heiress had chosen to forgo the drink altogether. She had no interest in having her night turn into a drunken haze.

The students of Beacon from all four years were gathered in the auditorium turned ballroom for the Academy's annual Christmas party, one of the few times when both faculty and students could let loose and forget about the stresses of their chosen way of life. Even Mrs. Goodwitch had let her hair down, both literally and figuratively.

Weiss could have partook in the festivities like her teammates. Even Blake was cutting loose and dancing with Sun, who had flown in from Mistral to spend Christmas with the cat faunus. Ruby was still a giggling mess and was talking with Nora, who looked equally inebriated, while Yang was hovering nearby and shooting murderous glares at any guys who tried to come and chat up her little sister. Ren was with Nora and Ruby and taking careful sips from his own glass of eggnog, while Pyrrha had found team CFVY and was having a very pleasant conversation with them. Jaune was... where was he? She couldn't see him anywhere. He wasn't on the dance floor, she would have been able to notice if he was due purely to the fact that he managed to steal the spotlight with admittedly impressive moves. He wasn't by the eggnog or anywhere near Pyrrha, which was surprising considering the champion's ability to be close to him at almost all times.

Ah, there he was. He stood alone in a corner of the ballroom, carefully sipping from a glass of eggnog as he watched the others enjoy themselves, a smile on his face that looked oddly... pained.

Weiss knew the blonde dunce was not the most socially capable of people, but she was surprised he wasn't conversing with his teammates or hers considering the close nature of their teams. In the past she wouldn't have cared less, but now...

Weiss had to admit to even herself that her feelings for him were conflicted. After Neptune had explained that he had come to talk to her during the Vytal festival ball thanks to the blonde's intervention her opinion of him had become more favorable than before, just beginning to border on acceptance. However it was his actions after the dance that had really began to change her opinion of him, or rather his lack of action. His attempts at flirting with her had ceased entirely. He had started treating her no differently than any of his other friends, but he hadn't ignored her either. If he felt any animosity towards her for her repeated denials then he had never shown it. With his constant attempts to woo her gone, Weiss had been able to see Jaune as the person who he really was: a kind, loyal, still rather goofy, but admittedly charming individual who somehow managed to keep the differing personalities of his team together with little if any difficulty. Perhaps that was why Ozpin had picked the blonde boy as leader of JNPR.

Despite seeing this new Jaune she had never considered a relationship with him at any point, largely thanks to Neptune's presence.

Weiss scowled as she thought of the bluenette. After his team's bout against NDGO she had pulled him aside to have words with him about what he'd said to the all female team before the beginning of the match. Things quickly got... heated between them, and they had stormed off in opposite directions, their fledgling relationship falling apart in that instance.

She had waited until she was behind some stalls where no one would see her, and then she had sunk to the ground and burst into tears. Looking back it seemed like such a petty reason to cry, but at the time she had felt like her heart had been ripped out. She didn't know how long she had been crying for, but when someone had sat down next to her she'd turned to give them a sharp rebuttal, and send them on their way with a jab from Mrytenaster.

She hadn't been expecting to have a box of tissues held out to her, or to see Jaune's azure eyes filled with concern for her even as he smiled and said, "boys, am I right?"

After that no other words had been said. He'd simply sat by her, occasionally handing her a tissue, and comforted her with his mere presence. At that moment she had realized that she considered him a friend. Now she wasn't sure if she considered him as more than a friend, or if he even had any romantic emotions for her. He certainly hadn't behaved in a way that suggested he did, and he was the type to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

She turned to the band with a scowl as they started some dubstep version of a traditional Christmas Carol, all thoughts of Jaune dissipated. She hated this song. In fact, she hated _all_ Christmas songs. They brought back bad memories.

She watched as people sang, danced, and drank. All of them were merry, all of them were enjoying themselves, and all of them loved Christmas. After all, why wouldn't they? It was only the happiest time of the year.

For everyone else at least.

With a disgusted sigh Weiss turned and stalked up the stairs towards the balcony. Suddenly it was all just too much for her. It was too loud, smelled too much like eggnog, like _Christmas,_ and was too crowded. She needed to get away from it all.

* * *

Jaune watched as Weiss walked up the stairs and towards the balcony. He glanced at his teammates and friends, but all of them were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice the heiress's absence. That a number of them seemed pretty drunk, especially Ruby, didn't help matters. With a sigh Jaune put his eggnog down on a table and followed the white haired beauty. If he was being honest with himself he welcomed any opportunity to get away from the party. Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday. Far, _far_ from it.

What he wasn't welcoming was the the fact that he would be alone with Weiss. He didn't mind being alone with her, but he did mind the way his heart pounded at about a thousand times its normal speed. He minded how being alone with her made him feel fuzzy and warm inside, like the buzz he got from alcohol, which he _was_ used to drinking, a fact that would shock his friends and family if they knew, but the buzz he got from being with her _was so much better._ He minded how he had to resist the urge to stare openly at her beautiful, angelic face. He minded how he had to fight the urge to gently run his thumb over the scar that ran across her left eye and kiss it, to show her that he didn't think it detracted from her inner and outer beauty at all. He minded that he laid awake at night and listened to her songs on a constant loop until he fell asleep.

He minded that he still desperately loved her, despite knowing that he didn't have a chance with her.

His feelings should have faded over time, but they had only grown stronger with each passing day after the dance as he grew closer to her as a friend. Every day it got harder and harder to resist the urge to make some stupid flirty comment or ask her out on a date. He watched every word he said to her carefully, lest he slip up and shatter their fragile friendship with the wrong words.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs after the object of his affections. She didn't like him, he knew that, but she was still his friend, and it was his job as her friend to watch out for her and help if something was wrong.

* * *

Yang couldn't keep the malicious grin off her face as she watched Jaune follow Weiss up the stairs. Maybe it was the alcohol in the eggnog talking, but she had a great plan to mess with the both of them. She waved Sun and Blake over as the two left the dance floor, and the couple walked over to her. "Sup blondie?" asked Sun.

Yang grinned and pointed at Jaune as reached the top of the stairs. "See Jaune over there?"

One of Blake's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What about him?"

"Well our blonde lover boy, who we _know_ still has a crush on our resident Ice Queen, is following said frozen beauty outside onto the balcony. I think we should rig up a little surprise for them."

"What do you mean, 'surprise'?" asked a suspicious Blake.

Yang grinned and pulled an object out of her back pocket. "I _was_ saving this for Ren and Nora, but I think that using it on Jaune and Weiss would be _way_ more fun."

Sun's eyes widened as he stared at the dangling object in the brawler's hand. "You mean..."

"Yup!" confirmed Yang.

Sun grinned and turned to Blake. "I mean, I'm game if you are."

Blake stared at what Yang held for a few more seconds, then smiled deviously. "Maybe it's the alcohol I _know_ you spiked the eggnog with, but sure, I'm game."

Yang tucked her new weapon of destruction in her back pocket and grinned evilly. " _Excellent._ "

* * *

"Hey Ice Queen," Jaune said with a smile as he stepped out onto the balcony, "isn't it a bit cold out here, even for you?"

Weiss jumped and turned towards him. When she realized who it was she turned back to look out over the balcony. "Hello Jaune."

He stepped forward until he was even with her and leaned against the balcony railing. "What's this?" he joked, "no dunce today? I must be moving up in the world."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Dunce."

He laughed, "there's the Weiss I know. So, what's up? You left the party kinda unexpectedly."

She was silent. He turned his head to look at her and saw she was staring at him. When his deep blue eyes met her ice blue ones she looked away. "That's none of your business," she said coldly.

Jaune frowned. That was the voice she used when she didn't want to talk about something, which told him something was definitely wrong. Without thinking he reached out to place a hand on top of hers, and just managed to pull it away at the last moment. Fortunately Weiss was still looking away from him, meaning she hadn't seen the slip up. "Come one," he said kindly, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

For a few seconds she did nothing, then she nodded. "Alright then," he said, "will you tell me what's up?"

She turned to look forward again. "It's... personal."

Jaune frowned, unsure how to approach the situation now. If was personal he didn't want to push too hard and make her clam up, but he didn't want to push too gently and not convince her to open up. So how did he...

Ah. _That_ could work. The thought of telling her something as private as what he had in mind certainly didn't appeal to Jaune, but it was the best way he could think of to make her open up.

"How about this then?" he said with an easy smile as she turned to him. "You tell me what's wrong, and I'll tell you a personal issue I have. I'll count down to three, and we'll both say it at the same time."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she crossed her arms over her chest, but Jaune could tell the idea had struck her fancy. "How do I know I can trust you?"

His smile softened. "I would never lie to you." Internally he winced. He had to be careful about saying such things. Weiss wasn't stupid. If he kept saying things like that she'd get suspicious about his feelings for her.

However she didn't seem to suspect anything at the current moment, and she nodded. "Very well then, I accept. On the count of three we say our personal issue."

He smiled and held up three fingers. "Alright then. On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

At the same time they spoke, and they said the same thing.

"I hate Christmas."

Weiss's mouth dropped in shock as Jaune's eyes widened in astonishment. "You do?" they asked at the same time.

They looked away from each other. Jaune scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that._

"Why?" she asked.

"W-what?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate Christmas?"

He gulped. "Um... ladies first?"

She glared fiercely at him, but her gaze fell and she turned lean against the railings, looking away from him. A gentle breeze ghosted past them, making her side ponytail dance delicately in the wind. Jaune allowed himself a few seconds to stare at her beautiful ivory locks and angelic face, utterly transfixed. Then she began speaking and he forced himself back to reality.

"As you well know I'm the daughter of Jacques Schnee, current head of the Schnee Dust Company. This meant that during my childhood I never wanted for any material thing, and this was especially true during the Christmas season. Any material present I wanted, I got. However there is one thing I wanted, and to this day still do not have."

"A family."

"We tried for a few years to have a proper Christmas together a few times, but it never worked out. Father and mother would always begin arguing, which inevitably led to him storming out of the mansion to do work, the one thing he _actually_ loves, while she went out into the gardens to drink herself into a stupor. My sister Winter, my brother Whitley, and I would still spend Christmas together, provided Winter was on leave, but I always knew that it wasn't right. It was never a true Christmas without my mother and father there. Winter says they used to be happy together, but I never saw it myself. I've never had the one thing I _really_ wanted for Christmas."

Jaune stared at her open mouthed for a few seconds before he shut his jaw. The disbelief faded and was replaced with rage.

How... How _dare_ her parents do that to her. How _dare_ they be so selfish as to deny their children, to deny _Weiss,_ the love and affection they deserved, that _she_ deserved.

He grit his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Calm. I need to be calm."_ He took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. The rage and indignation decreased to manageable levels, and he let out a shaky laugh. "Well, that blows my reason for hating Christmas right out of the water."

She turned to him and crossed her arms, glaring menacingly. "Oh no. Don't even _think_ about trying to weasel your way out of your own confession Arc. Not after I spilled my heart and soul out to you like that. Don'd you _dare_ do that to me." There was anger, sorrow, and unshed tears in her eyes, which made Jaune want to do nothing more than wrap his arms around her, hold her close, and tell her that it was going to be okay, that he'd do anything for her, even if that meant taking her father and mother hostage and _making_ them spend Christmas with Weiss.

He settled for placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. To his relief she didn't shy away from the contact. "I'm not, I swear. It's just... that's kinda hard to follow up, you know?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not a competition."

"I know I know, but now I just feel like my own reason for hating Christmas is a little... petty."

"All the same, I want to hear it."

He shrugged. "Alright then." He was still nervous about telling her, but after her own confession there was no way he wouldn't honor their deal.

"Well... it's like this..."

* * *

Weiss listened intently as Jaune talked, her eyes drinking in the features of his face as he stared out at Beacon Tower. She was very rarely ever this close to him, and though she had never realized it before she had never really taken the time to truly examine him. He was taller than she was by a good margin, with messy blonde hair framing a handsome face and deep blue eyes like the purest ocean. His once scrawny frame had filled out with muscle throughout the course of Beacon, giving him a physique that matched Cardin's in muscle mass and definition, though unlike Cardin Jaune radiated a warmth around him that just put people at ease and made them feel... accepted. Jaune wasn't the most popular person at Beacon, but once you made a friend out of him he would be there for you no matter what. A gust of wind hit her, and she shuddered. A part of her suggested she press up against the blonde for warmth, but she resisted the urge. This moment between them was too important to interrupt.

"I told you about my family right? The whole 'seven sisters' thing? Well I'm the middle child in the bunch. All of my older sisters have their own lives and are working amazing, high paying and important jobs, while my younger sisters are straight A students, three of whom already have full rides to the college of their choice. And I'm just... me. I'm nothing special. Ever since I was six I kept asking my dad to train me to be a huntsman like him, but he never did. He always had some excuse or another he came up with, and even after I was old enough to recognize the excuses for what they were I still didn't try to force the issue. Instead I tried to train on my own, but you've seen me fight, so you know how well that went. My parents always said I could be whatever I wanted. I kept telling them and telling them that the only thing I wanted to be was a huntsman, but they never listened."

"Every Christmas I could ever remember I asked my parents for just one thing: for dad to train me to be a huntsman. Instead they got me anything except that. When I was little they'd buy me toys, when I got older it was things like video games, sports gear like baseball bats, and instruments like my guitar. Every year when my older sisters came home I saw my parents love and support all seven of my sisters with their goals and dreams, and every Christmas was just another reminder of my failures. They'll never say it, but I know my parents are disappointed in me."

Jaune's blue eyes darkened with resentment and repressed anger. "When I got my acceptance letter to Beacon the first thing my parents said were 'don't be disappointed if it doesn't work out'. No congratulations, no 'we're proud of you son', just... just telling me in the nicest way possible that they expected me to fail."

Weiss stared at Jaune, dumbfounded. Never in a thousand years would she thought that the cheery, goofy blonde boy standing next to her had such toxic parents. Her own father, while certainly no parent of the year, had never expected anything less than the best out of her, be it in academics or her training as a huntress. At no point had he ever thought she was incapable of succeeding if she put herself to the task.

But Jaune's parents? To refuse to help him succeed on his chosen path, and then be _disappointed_ when he did poorly was beyond horrible parenting, it crossed the line into parental abuse, a subject she knew very much about. They treated him like he was somehow less than his sisters for not being as good as them when they wouldn't even help him in the one dream he had! That was... that was just...

Weiss reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "They're wrong."

He locked up, his eyes fixated on her hand resting on top of his. "W-what?"

"Your parents," she said firmly, "they're wrong about you. They've been wrong about you their entire life. You got into Beacon, became leader of a team, and trained to be a huntsman all on your own merit, with no help from them. That more than anything else should tell them that you're stronger than they think you are. That you're stronger than _they_ are."

He was silent for a few seconds, then he turned his hand until it was palm up, and curled his fingers around her own hand. Her hands were tiny compared to his. His hand was warm and comforting around her small cool one, and she absentmindedly began rubbing her thumb against his palm. "Your parents are wrong too you know," he said, "you deserve a Christmas with a real family." Weiss squeaked in surprise when his hand released hers and wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a hug.

"You deserve to have a Christmas with people that love you."

* * *

He could feel her shaking in his arms, but she nuzzled her cheek into his chest and pressed herself against him. He placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her soft ivory locks.

"Like who?" she all but whispered.

Did he dare say it? Did he dare tell her that even after all this time he was still completely head over heels for her?

He'd already spilled one of his darkest secrets, so what was one more?

"People who love you, like Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Like Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Like me."

In a moment of uncharacteristic forwardness and bravery, Jaune slipped a hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. Ice blue met deep blue, and he slowly began to lean closer to her until the barest of centimeters separated their lips. He whispered those words that would either save him or damn him.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee."

Her beautiful eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away from him or try to break free of his arms. Instead she reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek while the other wrapped around his back. "How long?" She whispered

Jaune couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips. "Since I met you, I think. At first it was just a crush, but over time my feelings for you grew and grew. After the dance I tried to just be your friend. You had made your decision, and I wanted to respect that, but I couldn't make myself stop falling in love with you. Every day you took more and more of my heart, until I just couldn't deny that I was totally, irrationally, foolishly in love with you. I kept it to myself, just being your friend because I didn't want to compromise our new friendship and have things go back to the way they were before, with me hopelessly chasing you and bugging you all the time."

Her other hand released his back and cupped his face too. The heiress ran her hands through his blonde locks and gave him a rare smile. "Jaune Arc, you're a dunce, but you're a well meaning dunce who's a little bit cute."

He smiled. "So does that mean you like me or..."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Maybe a little bit."

His heart soared like a reborn Phoenix and warmth suffused his entire being. His arms tightened around her waist, and he pressed his lip against the top of her head, planting a soft kiss on her hair. He idly noted that her hair had a faint smell of lilacs to it.

"Hey, Jaune?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, Snow Angel?"

"It's cold out here."

He chuckled as she pressed herself against him in an attempt to escape the cold. "I thought the Ice Queen was immune to the cold."

"Oh hush and take me inside. If you do I'll dance with you."

He smiled. "I'd like that." Arm in arm the new couple headed towards the door, when suddenly they found their path blocked by three familiar figures.

"Ah ah ah you two!" scolded Yang as she wagged a finger at them. "Where do you think you two love birds are going?"

Jaune's mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate a response for Yang, Sun, and Blake. Had they seen what had just happened?

Weiss just rolled her eyes. "Inside, obviously," she snapped, "now step aside. It's cold out here."

Yang's grin turned utterly evil, and Jaune felt his blood turn to ice. "Not until you complete the ancient and time honored tradition of kissing under the mistletoe."

"Mistletoe? What do you..." his question died off as he looked up, and saw the plant hanging over his and Weiss's head. He blinked in surprise, then as the implications of his current situation began to hit him his face turned the color of Santa's suit. He glanced down at Weiss, who was also blushing furiously, then away from her. "I mean, if you don't want to you don't have-"

"Oh shut up!" she snapped at him, then grabbed him by the collar and yanked his head down to her level. "Now are you going to kiss me, or are you going to stand there and stammer like a dunce?"

"I- uh, kiss you. Definitely kiss you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he leaned closer to her centimeter by centimeter, until his lips gently pressed against hers. Then she wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck and she smashed her lips against his passionately. Taken off guard he was unable to do anything except stand there for a few seconds, but then the reality of the situation hit him and he placed a hand on her back, wrapped the other around her bare legs, and scooped her up into his arms, quickly taking command of the kiss as she squealed into his lips in surprise and delight. Their lips parted and their tongues danced in one another's mouth passionately. Jaune vaguely heard Yang saying something about 'leaving the love birds to it', but he was too concerned with the woman of his dreams he held to worry about them.

After what felt like eternity the two of them broke off the kiss, panting heavily as they stared into one another's eyes. Weiss smiled as she ran a hand through his blonde locks, the sensation making him shiver with delight. He gently removed the tiara out of Weiss's hair, letting the soft, snowy locks flow down her back as he ran his own hand through her hair. "I think you look better with your hair down," he muttered, and he truly did. It made her seem even more angelic than she already looked.

Weiss giggled, actually _giggled_ , and rested her head in the crook of his neck, planting a soft kiss on his collar bone. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I love Christmas now."

He smiled gently, then kissed the scar running over her eye gently. "I do too."

After all, what was Christmas but a time to enjoy the company of the ones you loved?

* * *

 **Pure, Unadulterated, _fluff_. I hope y'all enjoy this little present I put together for you, and I apologize for it not being my best work. It was a bit of a rush job (as in I only got started on it last night), so I had to work quickly to get it out today.**

 **Now as I said earlier I have some relatively important news, and the news is this: I have created a P. page as a way to hopefully make a little extra money off of my writings. I want to make it _abundantly clear_ that I in no way shape or form will _ever_ try to make you guys donate to me in order to get chapters or new stories. I write because I love writing, and because I love you guys. I will _never_ use my stories as leverage to extort money from any of you. If you feel like donating then please do so, but in no way do you have to donate if you don't want to, or if you don't have the means to. I will update and write at my own pace as I have always been doing from day one. I haven't activated my account yet, but when I do I will update this story (and chapter 15 of Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight when I upload it) with a link to my page. Again if you feel like donating anything then that is wonderful, but please don't think you have to donate. This is simply a way for me to make a little extra cash from doing something I love. **

**I hope all of you have had a very merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year) and I want to remind all of you that I love you _so much._ You are my readers, and I am your author. I write because I love to write, and because I love it when I see my stories grow in popularity and reach other lives. The ability to bring joy, even if it's just a minuscule amount, to y'all's lives is what encourages me to write, and getting reviews from people after posting a new chapter just absolutely makes my day. Even if I don't respond to your reviews I read all of them (and re-read them more often than not) because it tells me that you guys are attached to my writings, and that is such a great feeling. **

**I love you all, and wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Years.**

 **Quick Edit: here's the link to my p a treon account. I really hope it works. Please let me know if it doesn't:** **https:(slash) (slash) www.p a treon . com (slash) user?u=4652041**


End file.
